A powered parachute is a pendulum style flying machine. A powered parachute conventionally has a parachute and a module suspended from and supported by the parachute. The module has an engine and propeller and in some cases a seat for a pilot and wheels on the module. A powered parachute is an ultralight flying machine. A powered parachute works well in mild weather and at low speeds where the primary purpose is pleasure flying. A conventional powered parachute may have a top speed of 25 to 30 miles per hour.